Dark Reality (rebel,AU)
by Agent Mystery
Summary: You're facing the modern dark age. Using your skills as your tool for survival and your detective work to figure out what is the 'truth" behind this new society. One time, a user named "Unknown" has talked to you, persuading you to go to the specific location where the "truth" is located. You fall for it and witnessed the moment you've never seen.
1. Chapter 0 (pt 1)

The world society has changed since 2017. It has passed 22 years with this new type of society. The rich and wealthy people from around the world were no longer under the category "Powerful". Only the high-ranked Polititians, Goverment and Agencys are the only powerful.

Us, the people, the citizens, we should remove "Joy" from our emotions as we face the rebirth of "Dark Ages". This modern Dark Ages is lethal, once you break that rule, no matter who you are like your age and race, you've been killed without any trials, just the last moment you had is you've been shot by a emotionless soldier.

The people are no longer independent, there is no differences now, equality is everything but in a bad way. The laws, rules and rights were not that sensible unlike the last generation.

Its common that people were so sick of this new "reality" we had and has their own "secret society" like the numerous Rebellious Groups. Some Groups were caught and executed by not being the part of the real Society, some Groups were just captured until the end of time.

From what I heard is that there is one Rebellious Group that has fought against the Goverment and they were victorious...

Is called the _**RRA**_.

It is short for Rika's Rebellion Association. It is a small but powerful Rebellious Group that they once defeated their city's Goverment in Korea and taken over the city. No one has ever know about it like a single organism. The city itself is finally free from dark and painful society they had.

Then there is a rumor about the RRA plans about defeating the Goverment who planned this, which is the most powerful dark countries from around the world. Except the high securities that makes it very risky to attack.

I'm glad that they're in for justice, they listened the cries of the people begging to bring back the old society.

Then RRA unexpectedly notice that they had a _new member_.


	2. Chapter 0 (pt 2)

_The world itself is beautiful, peaceful and free._

 _My grandmother told me this before she died from aging, "In spite the world is not what it's supposed to be like my past generations, someday, it will change by one righteous person."_

 _I wasn't sure from what she said is true, 22 years of miserable dark system...I will let time to remind me when was that._


	3. Chapter 1, The Beginning

Being an independent rebel teenager is fun. Being free is fun especially in breaking the strict rules.

My country has the absolute worst system. Poverty is getting worse, corrupted Goverment, mass killings of the trespassed homeless people and even innocent families are getting killed and captured.

I knew that humans aren't like monsters who're just doing these things just for themselves, well some are, but people with lowlife doesn't deserve to suffer and die like this.

I was born after two years of the new society. I was raised by a typical family not the rebellious one. They educate me and helped me to sustain my self-control and discipline, I was lucky, very lucky. The only times that bothers me was during my childhood and my parents won't let me go outside and play during non-school days. Their reason is very irrational: "You'll get lost." or "You might be picked and bullied by your classmates."

Of course I obeyed them and knew from what they say is a lie. I don't get it why children won't let them go outside during their free days until I grew older.

The real reason is the military was ordered to kill any children who're outside their homes because their belief is that children might budged into the secret passages or something.

How stupid this is.

When I was 18, the Secret Agency broke into our house during dinner and capture me and my family. They didn't say any word or anything why are they capturing us. I was budging my way out and escaped, leaving my family captured to who knows where. I was alone and scared as I'm struggling to survive on my own, keeping away from being captured again.

I spent two years to experience the life as a Rebel, I was thinking about saving the world and find out the truth. I've done several breaking into the top secret buildings owned by the Goverment and couldn't find anything except money.

Now recently, all I've ever do is to do some graffiti art about freedom from all around the city.

That's why being an independent Rebel is fun, except my past life.

Its 11:20 in the evening, snap, I need a shelter. For some reason, the Goverment ordered the military to inspect the city to search for the escaped people like me.

Its like the kill or be killed in a whole new level.

I was running and jumped through the large gaps of the rooftops, building by building (good thing I was physically active) until I found a steel door on the large but short building. Then I heard a sound of the helicopter goes to my direction, I dash towards door and it opens.

Please don't kick the door open please don't kick the door open please don't kick the door open...

 _Nothing._

I sighed in huge relief, I was afraid about going outside again. I don't want to face public execution from being isolated from "reality"!

I slap myself to stop thinking about death, then I remember about finding the place to sleep in.

The place I was in has a visible staircase underneath me until the end of it was sucked in by the darkness, is like a stairway to hell. I pull out my smartphone and turn on the torch, walking down the staircase, slow and quiet.

I heard a loud click that echoes underneath me, I was startled and move the torch around me, I found myself in a abandoned coffee shop.

The picture frames about aesthetic horizons like sunsets, twilight and night stars. The walls were covered with colorful mural and quotes about coffee.

This must be like a college cafe, until...

The wooden floor was covered in dried coffee and blood stains and broken white mugs. Some stools and wooden chairs were broken into pieces and aren't in the place where its supposed to be placed. I look at the huge glass windows, with bullet holes and red smudged handprints and the sign is "Closed" facing inside.

My god, I can't even imagine there is a military mass shooting that kills innocent bystanders in this cafe.

I go to the counter and sits underneath it, not a comfortable place to stay but it's worth it to stay in this ghost cafe. I sighed then turn off the torch to check my phone, good thing I'm using a fast internet without getting tracked.

Even the internet is still alive, but the media itself is dead. God, I wanted to be a part of the internet web where everything is active just like a last generation.

I usually go browse for apps during my free time, most of the apps are dead and online games were stated as "Offline Servers".

I scroll down looking for apps in the Apps Store until something caught my attention.

 _ **"R Messenger**_ "

An online messenger? But it states as "Recently Used 2 mins ago." Like my dad says "Curiousity kills a cat.", I probably go and download that app.

Its impossible that an ordinary citizen may use this app since one of the laws now a days has "No Citizen may use Internet, only the Officials can use."...

Maybe the Goverment run this app? Or one of the Rebels who're good at programming?

The R Messenger has finished downloading, I immedietly open the app and the first thing I saw was a plain layout: the "Enter Chat" button at the middle of the screen.

Without knowing the consequences, I tap the "Enter Chat". The first thing I know was the background itself has a bunch of green codes and a label at the top of the screen.

 _ **Unknown**_.

"(MC/Y.N) has entered a chatroom" appears above. Seconds later, there is a message that pops out after the first message.

 **Unknown** : Hello.

My fingers were shaking. I didnt know what to type, I guess I'll try to be formal as possible.

 **(MC)** : ?

 **Unknown** : Can you see this?

 **(MC)** : Um...

 **(MC)** : Who are you?...

 **Unknown** : My name isn't a priority here.

 **Unknown** : You must be a first civilian who download this app.

 **(MC)** : I'm...no longer a civilian.

 **Unknown** : Oh? Well, I can tell you're a Rebel. Obviously.

 **Unknown** : Since you're a Rebel, what was your main goal at this point of time?

 **(MC)** : I was looking for the truth who's behind this Dark Society.

I can't believe I was talking to a stranger as a friend. That Unknown guy cannot be a member of a Goverment, if he is, the soldiers must caught me now through the tracking.

 **Unknown** : I see.

 **Unknown** : You want to know the "truth"?

 **(MC)** : Are you saying...that you know the truth behind this?

 **Unknown** : Yes, of course.

 **Unknown** : But first, I will give you the address to the location that leads to the truth.

 **Unknown** : Which its a unsecured secret hideout, filled with classified papers.

A unsecured hideout?

 **(MC)** : Is this for real?

 **Unknown** : Yes, it is.

 **Unknown** : I was also a Rebel, but a hacker.

 **Unknown** : The address itself was encrypted, but I take care of so you can view the address too.

 **Unknown** : Are you willing to look for a truth? Before I spill the address here?

My thoughts were clouded after the Unknown guy says it, he's letting me go to the place where all sensitive information was there unsecured? I've dreamed once about eradicating this type of society, so I need the truth.

I'm putting too much trust for this.

 **(MC)** : Yes, I am willing to see the truth.

 **Unknown** : Good.

 **Unknown** : *hyperlink labeled ADDRESS*

Through all the sneak all way to that location from the soldiers, I finally found myself walking down a underground passage (no walls, just dirt), no guards or surviliance cameras. Just a giant steel door with a nine-digit keypad beside the door.

I texted the Unknown guy.

 **(MC)** : Im here.

 **Unknown** : See anything?

 **(MC)** : Just a keypad, it must've require an password.

 **Unknown** : I have one here.

 **Unknown** : *PDF File of the passcode*

I typed the password and a loud click roars in the tunnel. I was anxious if the soldiers heard this, but this is risky.

 **(MC)** : Its open.

 **Unknown** : Very good.

 **Unknown** : Why dont you go inside?

I push the giant steel door aside and I found a dull room with bunch of paper works on the desk aside. I close the door shut and a loud click roars again.

 **(MC)** : Im in.

 **Unknown** : Ah.

 **Unknown** : Tha

 **Unknown** : nk

 **Unknown** : You

After I read Unknown's message, the messages disappear and there was a loud static computer sound on my phone.

"Hey! What the-?!", I yelled. Of course I knew I was alone in this strange place I was in.

"You must be the Intruder."

A voice says behind me and I felt a hard throb at the back of my head, my body landed like a lifeless body. My vision blurs and fades to black slowly, I can't move and my head begins to feel a migraine.

 _Crap, what the hell is happening?!_

 _Shit! I knew this was a trick-!_

 _Everything went black._


	4. Chapter 2, Meet the real Rebellion

**A.N: I see that you peeps want more about this. Im sorry if Unknown doesnt like him since ths last chapter, even the RFA members dont talk like the actual them. Apologiessss.**

 _Wake up you crap._

I open my eyes slowly, feeling like I was unconscious for months. For some reason I still felt a throb at the back of my head, I was about to move my hand but I felt a hard wrap on both of my wrists and they're at my back.

 _Great, I was tied up._

I face my head to the front then I'm almost got blinded by a bright light. I squint my eyes and two large studio lights face to me, the center was empty, that makes me see the steel door.

I realize I was in the same room from the last time I remember.

"This is very unexpected.", a male deep voice says, from a bit of distance at the other side of the room.

"Never knew Luciel says something crazy about someone is about breaking in here.", a feminine but mature voice says, coming from the same direction as the male then she added, "I guess I was wrong."

"To be honest...", another male voice says, but this time he sounds charming, "She's kinda cute though."

"You know what Zen," an innocent male voice interrupts, "I rather walk away than hearing your comments about the intruder."

"HEY!", a smartie-type of voice echoes across the room, "Cut that out! The girl's awake."

A silence soars. I felt very uncomfortable with this eerie silence until I heard multiple footsteps coming closer to me. At first I saw black figures standing infront of me until my brain responds to my eyes.

A group of people with black fitted shirts and plain black cargo pants.

At the left side, the first person I spotted was a tall serious and sadistic-looking man. He has black messy hair that has a slight brown hue and sharp grey eyes.

Beside him at the right, he was much shorter (like he's at 5'6?) and has the most youthful appearance. He has messy, probably bleached blond hair that keeps out of his soft violet eyes with two dark brown hair clips that form an 'X' shape.

After the blonde, another tall young man with noticeable muscle tone (maybe he has regular training?). He has silver-white long hair with short bangs falling slightly over his red eyes, and his hair is tied in a low ponytail which reaches down his back.

Finally, a man with yellow with dark grey stripes was the last guy who walks towards me. He has scruffy bright red hair and golden eyes.

 _ **FOUR HANDSOME MEN, OH MY GOD-**_

"So, you're the intruder huh?", a serious man with deep voice asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You idiot, what do you think she is?", a man with red eyes says with his irritating tone, "A somekind of slave or something?"

The sadistic smirks, "You shouldn't mention that, Zen."

I face to the very right side and spotted a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes along with rectangular glasses. I noticed that she's glaring to the sadistic and her arm was over her head, gripping the handle behind her (somekind of samurai sword or something).

"Now, who are you and how do you find this place?!", asks the redhead, a guy with smartie voice.

"Shouldn't we ask her nicely since she's a girl?", a blonde guy with his innocent voice says nervously, "I mean, we can't be aggressive towards her."

"Alright, alright, lets have a civil conversation here.", the black haired man says in a serious tone, "Since this girl knew Rika's hideout, we'll reason her out like a normal human being."

 _'Rika?..._ ', I thought, _'Wait, was that a Rebel leader of RRA? The powerful Rebellious Group? And maybe these people are the members?_ '

"Let me ask you again, who are you?", the red-haired guy repeated.

Due to my nervousness, I swallow my throat and open my mouth to spit out a little information about myself. I won't fool these Rebels like me (but they're legit).

"Um...okay...", I mutter, everyone caught their attention from me, "I'm (MC), an independent Rebel.."

"Ahh! She talked!", the blonde flinches.

"Of course she can," the the black haired man replies flatly.

After that, I explained to them about the Messenger I downloaded, the user named "Unknown" and how we had a conversation. At first they don't believe me until the red-haired man hacked into my phone (well shit) then he found the Messenger app. But there is no records of a conversation between me and Unknown, everyone believed including me, must been deleted by Unknown himself.

"So that's how can she broke into Rika's hideout.", Zen mutters.

"So that means...", the blonde proclaims, "She's a threat?!" The red-haired suddenly laughs, "Haha, not really. This girl, (MC), only has a wallet, a tazer gun and a smartphone. Not on a level of 'threat' Rebel. "

 _'Shit, I knew they already inspected my body._ '

"Hmph, she can even survive in this hellhole with that small equipment.", the red eyes man, must be Zen, says then looks at me like I was suspicious, "Now my question is, who are you working for?"

Everyone was startled from his question then they exchanged looks at me. I need to answer those given questions.

"No one. I'm an independent Rebel for two years.", I replied.

Zen nodded, "Two years survived with that useless equipment? Impressive."

The red-haired man says in a triumph, "She must be sneaky from the soldiers! Being a independent Rebel is tough, but yes! (MC) must be a stealth Rebel!"

For some reason, I smiled through his enthusiastism.

"If that's the case," the woman announced and lets go of the handle (thank god!), "She deserves an information about ourselves."

"Why do we even do that, Jaguar?", the black haired man protests.

"Unlike the other young Rebels we encounter, they seems...hard to deal with comparing to (MC) here. From this entire time, her thoughts are nothing but confusion.", the woman, Jaguar replied as she steps closer to us.

"Yeah, and also a cute one too.", Zen chuckles and the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'm codename seven-zero-seven! My name is a secret!", the red-haired man says first, so he has a nickname of a number, Seven.

"I'm Zen, codename, Z.", the red eyes, Zen says after.

"Yoosung! Codename, Blackstar!", the blonde, Yoosung, says happily.

"Jumin. Codename, Black Panther.", the black haired man, Jumin, says in a serious tone.

"And Jaehee. Codename, Jaguar.", finally the woman, Jaehee, steps up.

 **(Note: Codenames are important to Rebels to avoid using real names during serious situations like ambush, gunwar, etc.)**

"We are the members of a Rebellious Group called RRA!", Seven says loudly. Then Yoosung and Zen goes to me and untie the ropes from my wrists and both of my ankles. Then I heard a steel door being opened, I was startled at first including everyone until the tall and lanky man with turquoise hair and his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. His hair sweeps slightly to the left with an earpiece with a small microphone on his left ear.

"V!", Zen shouts, "You're finally here!"

"V?", I asked, hoping that my question isn't stupid enough. "That guy at the door is V, our current RRA Leader. He was called to arrived here before the interrogation, how to deal this situation or dealing with you.", Jumin replied. I saw Seven and V talking to each other, I barely hear their conversation then V raise his head up and looks at me.

"You must be (MC).", he says and he walks closer, I walk to him also. "Yes. I am.", I replied. He nods and looks at everyone else.

"Through this complicated situation, Luciel is now finding who's Unknown is. Now we found ourselves a 'Independent Rebel', a simple yet stealthy Rebel from Luciel's information about (MC)", V looks at me, "I know this all of the sudden, (MC) but I know your desire is also the part of our mission in finding the 'truth' and bring back the old world society. Since the members here already spilled the beans about ourselves here, so how about an opportunity of joining a RRA?"

After hearing his offer, my heart almost sank.

From all the rumors I heard about this powerful Rebellious Group, from all the difficulties of being a single Rebel and finding the _**'truth'**_...this is my chance to get all of these in reality.

RRA have taken over Korea, so now I'm going to join them, to be with them and help to taking back the regular society.

I would never say "no".

"Even I barely know you guys, but I would like to see the truth with you guys. Yes, I'll accept your offer, V. I'm going to be a part of RRA.", I said confidently. I see everyone is smiling even V himself, I knew that everyone must've know more about myself.

"Very well, (MC).", V says, "So now, you don't even need a application and requirement form to join, all we only need is your skills. Welcome to the RRA."

My excitement fills the fuel and I hear everyone cheering. "It's been a long time since we had a last member, V.", Jaehee says. "There are millions of Rebels that're alive and we let one Rebel join us, Jaehee.", V replied, "Besides, we still need to figure out who's Unknown, possibly the hacker."

Someday, I will show them my stealth-y skills especially the other's skills. Now I can finally see something new from this miserable world. To be honest, I expect death will came to my door from trespassing their somekind of founder's hideout.

I can't believe I fall from the trick of a stranger.

So now, I finally know the RRA. I guess they let me join for entering their territory, then I'm in (that's just my guess).

 **A.N: Ahhh! Finally the RFA members are here! So now imma take a break a bit- JUST KIDDING! Imma write moar, except the next chapter is kinda short but its worth it.**


End file.
